The Uke of UA
by Geekofcomics
Summary: Rin Tallis is the childhood friend of Izuku and Katsuki and his quirk is Wolf. His quirk allows him to transform into a wolf much bigger than the average size of one and he can summon his pack of wolves. Because of his quirk, he has a tail and ears always out. Rin usually acts like an excited dog for the most part. Every guy around seems to have a crush on this excitable puppy dog.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Izuku and Katsuki

""Alright class we have a new student today, I want you all to treat him nicely. You can come in now." The teacher spoke as a cute little boy with wolf ears and a tail walked into the room making the class blush at the precious sight.

"Hello, my name is Rin Tallis. I hope we can all be friends." Rin spoke with a grin.

"Well done Rin, you can sit next to-." The teacher was cut off by an ash blonde boy.

"My name is Katsuki Bakugou and do you want to play with me at recess today!?" Bakugou asked/shouted to a surprised Rin.

"Sure.' Rin replied with a close-eyed smile making Bakugou blush and sit down.

"Alright well, Rin you can sit next to Izuku Midoriya." The teacher announced and a green-haired kid raised his hand excitedly. As Rin sat down next to Izuku he turned to him happily.

"Hi I'm Izuku Midoriya do you want to be friends. We can go to my house and play hero!" Izuku asked with sparkly eyes which triggered Rin's sparkly eyes.

"I would love to be your friend Izuku! Do you like All Might?" Rin asked Izuku.

"Yeah, I love him!" Izuku cheered.

"Excuse me." The teacher interrupted the two.

"Sorry miss." They both apologized with a giggle.

"Hey! Hey Rin!" A voice interrupted my thoughts and I looked to my side to see Izuku staring at me in concern.

"Oh sorry Izuku. I was just thinking about when we first met." I told the boy next to me who looked at me in awe.

"Really?" He asked me in surprise with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah, I remember meeting you and Katsuki and how we became best friends," I told him with a grin as my tail wagged behind me as we walked to school.

"Deku! You damn nerd! You had Rin all morning it's my turn to hang out with him!" A voice yelled behind us making us both jump in surprise and made Izuku start to sweat.

"Kachan!" I yelled happily as I turned around to see him marching toward us. I ran towards him and jumped into his arms and he stumbled a bit but stayed standing.

"You damn bastard why are you always hanging around Deku?" He questioned me as he carried me into the school as I had wrapped my legs around his waist and hugged his shoulders to stay upright and he held my thighs.

"Kachan he is my friend too," I told him with a pout which he looked away from.

"Whatever. Just hang with me after school today." He commanded and I nodded my head with a chuckle.

"Ok Kachan." I giggled as I put my head on his shoulder as we arrived in the class. Everyone stared at us but Kachan glared at them as he carried me to my seat.

"Alright class, Sooo, as third-year students, it's time to think about your futures and what you want to do with your lives. I could pass out your career aptitude tests but why bother. We all know you all want to go to the hero track." The teacher told us and everyone started to cheer and show off their quirks as I wagged my tail in excitement. "Yes, yes you got some very impressive quirks but no power usage allowed in school. Get ahold of yourselves." The teacher tried to calm everyone down.

"Hey teach, don't lump me and Rin in with these bunch of losers. We're the real deal but these guys will be lucky to be a sidekick to some busted deal lister. Ha!" Katsuki exclaimed and I giggled at his outburst.

"You think you're better than us Katsuki?" A kid yelled out.

"Let's go. I'll take you all on!" Katsuki yelled at them while I chuckled as I wagged my tail at the entertainment.

"Huh. You and Rin both got impressive test results. Maybe you two will get into UA High." Our teacher mentioned as she looked at our scores.

"They're gonna try for the national school?" Someone questioned and Katsuki smirked at me.

"That school has a point 2% acceptance rate." Someone from across the room pointed out.

"It's impossible to get into." Another kid stated in shock.

"That's exactly why it's worthy of me and Rin. We aced all the mock tests, we are the only ones at this school who stands a chance of getting in. I'll end up more popular than All Might himself and be the richest hero of all time so that I can take care of Rin. The people all across the world will know who we are and it all starts with UA High." Katsuki stated which made me blush and pout at the same time.

"Kachan I can take care of myself," I complained with a pout and he looked at me with a red face.

"Oh Yeah, Midoriya, don't you want to go to UA too?" The teacher questioned and everyone looked at my friend who looked like a nervous wreck.

"Midoriya, you're kidding, right?" A student asked him in surprise.

"There is no way you're getting into the hero course without a quirk." Another kid yelled at him.

"Uh, actually they got rid of that rule. I can be the first one." Izuku told him and I stood up.

"Yeah if Izuku wants to go to UA I believe he can do it," I told them all as I defended my friend with puffed cheeks.

"AARRGH! Listen up, Deku. You're even worse than these damn rejects, you quirkless wannabe. Do you really think they'll let someone like you in when they can have me and Rin?!" Katsuki yelled as he exploded Izuku's desk.

"Kachan leave Izuku alone!" I yelled at him as I made my way over.

"Huh?! No way, you got it all wrong, really. I'm not trying to compete against you. You gotta believe me. It's just that I wanted to be a hero since I was little. I may not have a quirk but can still try my hardest, can't I?" Izuku questioned as he waved his hands about frantically.

"You'll never be able to hang with the best of the best, you'll die in the exams, defenseless Izuku. The school's already crappy. You really want to embarrass it more by failing so hard." Katsuki told Izuku harshly before I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Enough Katsuki! Leave Izuku alone or I won't hang out with you after school today!" I yelled at him which made him freeze in his attack on Izuku before he turned to face me.

"Tch, fine." He said as he walked back to his seat and I smiled at Izuku who sighed a breath of relief and smiled back at me as I skipped back to my seat.


	2. Chapter 2: Kachan!

"Kachan what was taking so long? You weren't messing with Izuku were you?" I questioned him and gave him a look.

"Of course not you idiot now let's get out of here." He told me and we walked out of the school together and as we were walking Kachan kicked a bottle.

"You know Kachan it's really mean when you pick on Izuku. We all use to be friends before." I told him with a pout as my ears lowered onto my head.

"It's his own fault for getting in my way." Kachan huffed as we continued to walk. "Someones' gotta teach that worthless nerd how the world really works. I hate it when he talks heroes." I huffed as he talked about Izuku before I perked up.

"Hey, Kachan we should go to the arcade to calm you down," I told him with a smile as I wagged my tail.

"Fine." He agreed with a huff as we turned to go to the arcade.

"Perfect. I like skinsuit with some fire. HAHA!" A sludge man spoke behind us and I yelped.

"What the hell!" Kachan yelled as it grabbed him.

"Kachan!" I screamed as the sludge was suffocating him and he turned his gaze to me.

"Hey. You are pretty cute kid, I think I'll take you with me after I get inside this friend of yours." He spoke and Kachan struggled.

"Alarick! Edon! Fenris!" I yelled as I summoned my beta, med and tracking wolves to my side.

"What do you need alpha?" They asked as they appeared by my side but I didn't take my eyes off of Kachan.

"Fenris go get help. Bring the hero's here." I commanded him and he nodded as he ran off.

"Alarick attack the sensitive parts of this villain, like the eyes, and Edon provide support to Alarick," I commanded and they nodded. Alaric charged forward as I stood back breathing hard. I have to train harder to use my quirk without getting tired then I can summon more wolves. Edon jumped back to provide medical support if Alarick got hit. I saw Kachan was desperately trying to create explosions but this villain's quirk was making it impossible.

"Why you! So your quirk is to summon wolves huh? That won't work against me you brat!" The villain yelled as he smacked Alarick away from his body. Edon quickly healed the small wounds Alarick gained from the throw.

"Quick over here! There are two junior high kids over here with that sludge villain from earlier!" I heard a few hero's call out and I sighed in relief.

"Alpha I brought the pro's!" Fenris announced as he joined me by my side.

"Good job Fenris," I told him as I pat his head and Alarick stood on his feet snarling at the villain that still held Kachan.

"Hey kid get over here!" The villains yelled as I was still facing off against the sludge monster that held my friend.

"I can't I have to save Kachan!" I yelled at them before Kamui Woods pulled me back and a crowd of people started to form.

"Leave this to us kid we will get your friend back." He told me and my wolves continued to fight. "call back your wolves."

"No, they are helping Kachan. Why aren't any of you helping? That's why I sent Fenris to get you." I told them with a glare and they backed away from me.

"Our quirks don't work with this villain so we have to wait for a pro with a quirk that will work." They told me as Kamui Woods continued to hold me back.

"Kachan!" A voice yelled out before dashing forward.

"Izuku!?" I yelled in surprise as he launched his backpack at the villain hitting him in the eye before trying to pull Kachan out. I struggled to get out of the hold I was in to help them both as Alarick took advantage of the distracted villain to do more damage.

"Deku what are you doing here!?" Kachan yelled at Izuku.

"I don't know my legs moved on their own!" Izuku yelled as he tried to help Kachan. Just when I escaped the grasp of Kamui Woods All Might appeared before the villain.

"Detroit Smash!" He yelled before blasting the villain away which saved Izuku and Kachan. It started to rain from the hit All Might made and I watched in awe as my wolves returned to me. Before I could leave though the pro's and the press cornered me.

"that's an amazing quirk you have. Once you become a hero come join my agency." A hero praised me.

"With how cute you are you will become popular quick." Another complimented.

"We heard you were the one to first start attacking the villain and was able to get the pro's attention." The press questioned and I nodded slowly looking lost at all the cameras in my face.

'We have to ask do you plan to go to UA?" They asked and I nodded with a smile as my tail wagged happily at the mention of the school I want to go to.

"So cute!" They yelled and I was quickly grabbed by Kachan who dragged me away from them.

"Hey, he is taking the cute wolf boy away!" They complained as my wolves quickly dodged the people and joined me before I dismissed them.

"Excuse us, young man. Do you know the wolf boy?" The reporters asked Izuku who looked at them shocked.

"Um yes, his name is Rin Tallis," Izuku told them before running off panicking about how he just gave the media his friends name.

"Deku!" Kachan yelled as we saw Izuku up ahead and he froze and turned to look at us.

"Kachan? Rin?" He questioned and I smiled as I waved at him and he waved back.

"I never asked you for your help! And you didn't help me! Got it!? I was fine by myself." Kachan told Izuku.

"Hey, Kachan you were fine when I was helping you," I told him and he glared at me.

"Well, now I'm not. I'm supposed to take care of you not the other way around." He told me and I frowned.

"Now listen Deku you're a quirkless failure playing without a full deck! Don't think you can look down on me! Are you trying to make me owe you!? Don't look down on me you damn nerd!" Kachan yelled at Izuke before stomping off and dragging me with him before I pulled free of his hand.

"You are being mean Kachan. I'm going to hang out with Izuku until you stop being so mean." I told him and he gaped at me as I walked off to find Izuku. When I found him he was crying on the floor.

"Huh? Hey Izuku why are you crying? Is it Kachan's fault? I already told him to stop being so mean." I tried to comfort him and he looked at me.

"Rin. I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone." He said as he wiped his face free of tears.

"I promise," I said with determination.

"Ok come on I'll tell you at home." He said as he dragged me to his house.


	3. Chapter 3: No Way!

"What?! No way! All Might is going to pass his power on to you?" I questioned my friend as we sat on his bed and he was trying to shush me as I was petting Alarick.

"Yeah after Kachan dragged you away He rounded the corner and told me I could be a hero before he proposed I be the one to take his power," Izuku told me and I grinned.

"I'm so happy for you Izuku! I always knew you ould be a hero." I told him as I stood to give him a hug which he returned with tears in his eyes.

"Hey you got to stop with the tears you can't be the next best hero if you are crying all the time," I told him with a shake of my head and my hands on my hips.

"You're right Rin. Hey, tomorrow I have to meet All Might at the beach, do you want to come?" Izuku asked me as he wiped his eyes.

"Really? I can come with?" I asked with stars in my eyes as my tail wagged hard.

"Yeah I don't think All Might will mind too much plus he will probably want to meet you since I told you everything and I don't think I was actually supposed to tell anyone," Izuku said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"It will be fine besides he probably wants to train you and I can help with your endurance since I run all the time with my wolves so he might like some help training you," I said and Izuku grinned at the thought of Rin being there with him.

"Thank you, Rin. For always believing in me." Izuku said before his mom called for us.

"Boys the food is ready! And Rin I made your favorite." Inko called and my ears perked up as I pushed Izuku out of my way to get to the kitchen faster.

"Katsudon!" I cheered as I ran down the hall with Alarick passing me.

"Rin!" Izuku yelled in betrayal as I tackled Alarick and scampered into the kitchen.

"Thank you Inko!" I yelled as I sat at the table and began to stuff my face with tears streaming down my face. "It's so good!" I looked over to see Alarick staring me down with a grumpy look on his face and I gulped.

"Um, Inko do you by any chance have."

"Extras? Of course. I always make enough for you and your wolves Rin." Inko told me as she handed me three more bowls.

"Thank you Inko!" I cheered as I summoned Edon and Fenris. "Eat up boys," I told them as they wagged their tails at the food as I set it down in front of all three of them and Izuku finally joined us.

"What took you so long Izuku?" Inko asked him worried and he sweatdropped.

"Oh, nothing." He responded and I avoided eye contact as I ate.

"Oh Rin you are staying the night right?" Inko asked me and I nodded as I swallowed the bite I had.

"Yeah and I'll sleep in Izuku's room to keep the living room free," I told her as my tail wagged.

"Alright but just don't stay up too late alright boys," Inko told us and we nodded as she got up to do dishes.

"Aunty Inko you can leave the dishes I'll do them since u=you cooked my favorite meal and made enough for my wolves as well," I told her with a smile and she patted my head which made my tail wag faster than before.

"Alright Rin, thank you and goodnight boys." She said as she walked to her room.

"Goodnight aunty Inko!" I called to her.

"Goodnight mom," Izuku told his mom as we sat in silence for a while.

"I get to meet All Might tomorrow." I giggled as my tail wagged and my wolves yawned before running off and I picked up their bowls to carry to the sink.

"Rin just don't be too shocked when you see All Might's true form ok," Izuku told me and I nodded.

"Don't worry Izuku from what you said he kind of looks like a skeleton but I'm hoping he looks like a cute skeleton so I'm ready," I told him and Izuku sighed as he got up and helped me by drying dishes as I washed them.

"Now time to cuddle!" I yelled as we finished dishes and I dragged Izuku to his room so we could sleep and my wolves disappeared which allowed me to rest without overusing my quirk.

"Cuddle?!" Izuku screamed in shock as his face lit up in a bright red as he was dragged to his bed by Rin.


	4. Chapter 4: Hi All Might!

"So you are telling me that you immediately told my secret to your best friend?" All Might asked Izuku who looked down in embarrassment.

"I mean yeah. I panicked and Rin has always believed in me so I thought he should know. But uh don't worry he is the only one I told and I promise to tell no one else!" Izuku yelled in panic as he waved his hands in front of himself frantically.

"Don't be mad at Izuku mister All Might sir he was just trying to be a good friend by telling me is all!" I told All Might as I stood next to Izuku trying to calm him down as my ears kept twitching at his voice as he was in distress.

"Alright alright calm down both of you I guess it's fine. I get the feeling that young Rin here is trustworthy enough that you young Midoriya felt that it was fine in sharing my secret so I, in turn, will trust him." All Might spoke up which calmed us down.

"Really? Thank you mister All Might!" I exclaimed with a grin on my face as my tail wagged excitedly.

"No problem." All Might spoke with a slightly red face before he coughed to cover it up. "Now my main focus was to train Izuku here for my quirk and Rin can join in too if he wishes."

"Wow. Here that Rin you can train with me." Izuku told me and I nodded with a smile.

"Yep and thank you it will help me gain some muscle but while I'm here I really want to train my endurance and cheer Izuku on," I told them both and Izuku turned red.

"You don't have to cheer me on if you really don't want to Rin!" Izuku screeched in panic which caused me to flatten my ears.

"Very well young Rin come with me. We can start with you supporting young Midoriya for today." All Might announced as he led us more onto the junk covered beach. "Up you go." All Might said as he picked me up by my waist and set me on top of a fridge.

"Young Midoriya tie this around your self." All Might said and Izuku did confused before All Might told him to pull the fridge.

"Ok, that's not that bad. Rin isn't very heavy so it isn't too much added weight." Izuku began to mumble before All Might jumped up next to me and sat down.

"What All Might to!" Izuku screeched before he started to try and drag the fridge with both of us on it.

"It's comfy up here Izuku!" I called down to him as he struggled.

"Yes but it would be better if there was a little movement!" All Might called down to a huffing Izuku.

"Give him a break All Might you do weigh like 274 kilos," I told him with a pout and he looked away.

"No way I lost weight. I'm like 255 now. In this form at least." All Might spoke but mumbled the last part.

"Hey speaking of that can I see your true form? Izuku mentioned it and I wanna see what you really look like." I told him as I stared at him determined to see what he really looked like when he wasn't being the symbol of peace.

"I guess you can considering young Midoriya already told you about it." He said as he glanced down at Izuku who was still trying to pull the fridge. "Alright here goes." All Might spoke as some steam escaped from his body and when the steam cleared away in the symbol of peace's place was a still tall but less muscled man.

"Oh wow, you look so cool! Like a skeleton! Hey, can I call you smol might?" I asked as my tail started to bang against the top of the fridge at how fast my wagging was getting which I tried to stop.

"Uh, sure I guess that's fine. I kind of like it actually." All Might said as he scratched his cheek nervously with a red face before suddenly we both lurched forward as Izuku slightly pulled the fridge now that it was lighter.

"WooHoo! Go Izuku!" I yelled as he finally moved something. As I was cheering my friend on I felt a hand land on my head and pet me which caused me to freeze and turn to the person.

"Ah sorry! I didn't mean to it's just your ears were twitching and it was really cute!" Smol Might yelled in panic as he waved his hands frantically in front of himself.

"It's ok Smol Might I actually like being pet. No one does it often cause they are afraid of offending me. You can keep petting me if you want. I won't mind." I told him with a close eyed smile and All Might blushed brightly as he brought his hand back to Rin's head and began to pet the wolf boy who's tail was wagging and ears were twitching. While that occurred Izuku was taking mental notes about what he heard Rin say and was planning to pet his friend more.

During the next ten months, Rin helped move some of the heavier trash items from the beach to junk trucks to gain muscle mass and had his wolves help so they get stronger as well. He would go on runs with Izuku and All Might but would always end up passing them both as he was used to a faster pace than what they were running. Rin would run with his wolves to keep them fast and in shape and to see how long he could go with his wolves before he felt that he reached his limit. He stopped feeding himself and the wolves junk food so they can focus on lean foods but sometimes Rin would have cheat days with his pack. He would force Izuku and Smol Might to help in exercises for his wolves which involved hide and seek for how long it would take his tracking wolf Fenris to find them, gaining small injuries for Edon his med wolf to heal them, and how well Alarick can fight alongside Rin when against All Might.


	5. Chapter 5: The Practical Exam

"We made it in time Izuku just like I said!" I told him as I jumped in excitement at the building right in front of us.

"Yeah you are right Rin as usual," Izuku said with a sigh as he pats me on the head which I enjoyed greatly.

"I still can't believe you had to eat that strand of hair from All Might to receive his power," I whispered to Izuku and he nodded but seemed in deep thought about it as well.

"Move aside Deku!" We heard a voice yell which caused us both to jump in surprise.

"Kachan!" I yelled in shock at how pissed he looked.

"Get out of my way or you're dead!" He spoke as he passes us but as he walked past he grabbed me by my wrist and started to drag me with him. "You're coming with me!"

"Wait Kachan I wanted to stay with Izuku!" I yell in panic as Izuku looked lost at where I went.

"That damn nerd had you every day for the last ten months it's my turn damn it! I'm your friend too!" Kachan yelled as he looked at me with a fierce glare and my ears flattened in guilt.

"I'm sorry Kachan. What if I make it up to you after today's exams?" I asked him with puppy eyes as my tail swayed slightly.

"You better now come on you are sitting next to me for this presentation," Kachan spoke but I shook my head which shocked him.

"I don't want to distract you today so I will sit away from you and Izuku for the presentation then afterward we can meet up out here and go wherever you want to go," I told him with a smile and he looked away with a blush before he started to walk inside.

"Whatever but you better be out here when we are done." He told me as he walked inside and I smiled before pulling out my phone to text Izuku I won't sit next to him and that I will be hanging out with Kachan after the test. After that, I walked inside with a skip in my step as I looked for a seat. What Rin didn't notice was all the stares he was receiving as he skipped inside as everyone had the exact same thought. _He is so cute and I hope he sits next to me. _

"Hello. Do you mind if I sit next to you?" I asked a black-haired kid who was already sitting in the middle row of the auditorium so that he was in the center of the whole building.

"N-not at all. Go right ahead." He spoke up and I smiled at him as I took the seat next to him.

_"I can't believe the cute wolf kid is sitting next to me and I stuttered of all things! So not manly!"_ The kid freaked out in his mind as Rin settled in next to him.

"I'm Rin what's your name?" I asked the kid next to me and he smiled.

"The names Kirishima. Do you mind if I ask you which course you are hoping to get into here at U.A?" Kirishima asked and I shook my head.

"Not at all. I hope to get into the hero course. Class 1-A if I can. Do you mind if I ask the same of you and what your quirk is?" I asked him and he grinned.

"I want to be in class 1-A of the hero course as well. My quirk is hardening." He said as he demonstrated by hardening his hand and showing it to Rin who poked his hand.

"That's so cool Kirishima!" I told him as I poked his hardened hand and he turned red.

"I guess but it's not too flashy so I won't get noticed as much as other kids probably will. But besides that what's your quirk Rin?" Kirishima asked and I smiled as I patted his hand as he retracted his quirk.

"I have a wolf quirk that's why I have wolf ears and a tail. I can also turn into a giant wolf and I can summon at least three wolves who can assist me in battle. They are my pack." I told Kirishima whose eyes were sparkling.

"That's so manly Rin! You have a pack of wolves that's so cool." Kirishima told me but before I could respond the presentation began being given by none other than the voice hero Present Mic which made my tail wag in excitement.

_"That's so cute!"_ Kirishima gushed in his mind as he saw Rin's tail wagging.

"Welcome to today's live performance! Everybody say hey!" Present Mic shouted to everyone.

"Hey!" I screamed as I threw my arms in the air as my tail started to thump against the chair because of the speed of which it was wagging.

_"Such a cute little listener!" _Mic cooed as he watched Rin who was smiling so brightly even if everyone else was quite.

"Well that's cool my examinee listeners! I'm here to present the guidelines of your practical! Are you ready?" Present Mic shouted as I bounced in my seat with Kirishima chuckling right next to me.

"This is how the test will go my listeners! You'll be experiencing ten-minute long mock cityscape maneuvers! Bring along whatever you want! After this presentation, you'll each head to your assigned testing locations!" Mic shouted and I looked at my assigned area. After Present Mic explained the exam I turned to Kirishima in excitement.

"I can't wait to fight some villain robots. I promise to do my best if you do your best as well Kirishima!" I told him as I took his hands into my own.

"Of course Rin I'm aiming for the top after all!" He told me which made me grin.

"Then you will have some competition since I'm aiming for the top as well," I told him as I stood up. "I'll see you at school Kirishima!" I told him as I ran off to my assigned testing area.

"Time to be number one," I spoke to myself as I stood in front of the gate to the mock cityscape as I summoned Alarick, Edon, and Fenris to stand by my side ignoring the whispers of those around me as I knelt down on the ground.

"Begin!" Present Mic announced from the top of a building in the distance and I immediately shifted into my giant wolf form which stood at about five feet in height when on all fours and I took off with my pack following me.

(The biggest Rin can get in wolf form on all fours is ten feet in height but it is very tiring for him after he turns back)


	6. Chapter 6: Chibi!

"Fenris lead Alarick and Edon. If you come across any students that look like they can't defeat the robots get them to safety. Alarick take down the robots that they couldn't defeat. I'll focus on racking up points from my end." I ordered them as we ran forward with the other kids following now that they got over their shock.

"Yes alpha!" They responded as they took off and I grinned a wolfish grin as I came across a pack of two pointers.

"An easy twelve points," I spoke with confidence as I destroyed the pack of six with my tail and jaws before running around to find more bots to destroy. I have to beat Kachan. I turned a corner and saw a student almost get crushed by a bot before I ran into it knocking it off balance and I tore into it. Huh, that was a three-pointer.

"Thank you! I thought my acid could have handled it but I guess I overestimated myself there." The pink girl spoke to me as I looked at her.

"No problem. I wouldn't want a fellow student getting hurt." I told her as I another set of three-pointers came strolling at us from down the street. "Try aiming for the heads or the chest," I told her as I jumped into action by biting into one as my tail swiped at another.

"Right!" The girl yelled as she flung acid at the robot's head and chest until it dropped.

"Congrats you just got three points. I'll leave you be so you can earn points without me in your way." I told her as I made to leave.

"Bye wolfy! I hope we end up in the same class! My name is Mina Ashido, don't forget me!" Mina yelled before running off and I chuckled.

"How could I forget someone who is pink." I laughed but was quickly stopped short as the ground started to shake and I heard screaming.

"Is that the zero pointer?!" Someone yelled as the building around us started to fall as the giant zero pointer came towards us with everyone beginning to run.

'Alarick help get the students to safety. I will make sure no is near the zero pointer.' I tell Alarick through our mind link.

'Yes, alpha." He responds as I run to where the robot is destroying the mock city streets to see if anyone needs help get out of the way of destruction. I quickly scanned the streets and rubble looking for anyone who might need help and as I go to turn around after not seeing anyone I hear a voice.

"Please help me." A male voice says with a groan and I turn to where it was to find a purple-haired boy with his leg stuck under some rubble with the zero pointer closing in on him. Without thinking I transform into my ten-foot wolf form and charge at the robot. I jump up and dig my claws into the sides to hold me up and I bit down harshly on the head of the bot to make it short circuit and shut down.

'Edon save the purple-haired kid.' I ordered as I let go of the bot and began to fall back to the ground with my body shrinking back to normal and before I hit the ground I passed out.

Third-person pov:

"I got you alpha," Alarick spoke as he grabbed Rin while he was falling and before he hit the floor. Except it wasn't the cute wolf boy Alarick grabbed, it was a small wolf pup.

"I have healed the purple boy alpha wanted to save," Edon spoke up as he made his way over to where Alarick held Rin who was a wolf pup by the scruff of his neck.

"I see alpha overused his quirk again," Fenris spoke as he joined the group.

"It's all over!" Present Mic yelled alerting everyone that the test had ended.

"I believe alpha got enough points to be put into the hero course and to beat kachan," Alarick told the two who nodded. "Alright, you two are dismissed. I will take alpha to the front of the building where Kachan will take him and then I can leave so that he can regain some energy to return to his normal form."

"Very well," Edon said as he disappeared with Fenris.

"Come now alpha, Kachan will be happy to see you like this," Alarick said as he passed a bunch of examiners who stared confused at the sight of them.

"Where is that damn idiot? He better not be skipping out on me." Katsuki growled as he looked around for Rin who promised to meet him after the exam. "What the hell?" Katsuki growled as he felt something scratch his leg and he looked down to see Alarick holding onto a now awake wolf pup.

"Alarick? Did Rin overuse his damn quirk again?" Kachan asked as he took Rin who Alarick offered him with a nod. "Thanks buddy. You can go now I will take care of him." Kachan said with a sigh as he held a yipping Rin who licked his face. "Why do you always lick me when you are a wolf pup. You never do it when you are in human form." Kachan spoke with a huff as he began his walk home where he was taking Rin. Like hell was he going to drop off a basically useless Rin who had a tendency to be a little dumb in this form of his.

"Arf!" Rin barked as his tail wagged fast in excitement to be in kachan's arms.

"Wow in first place with 90 rescue points and 21 villain points! This kid is amazing! Not to mention how he took out that zero pointer to save the purple-haired kid!" The U.A staff were praising the wolf boy who earned himself first place.

"Hey Shouta! Did you see the cute wolf-boy? Did ya? Did ya? He was so precious and I didn't realize he could do so much damage with his quirk. Hey! That means he will be in your class!" Present Mic yelled to his best friend who looked tired but that wasn't anything new.

"Be quiet Hizashi. I saw him. He did good I just wonder what exactly his time limit is for that ten-foot transformation. I wonder if it is longer but he transformed back faster because of how much he was using it for strength or if that is always the time limit. Also if he can learn to extend the time on it." Shouta Aizawa the class 1-A homeroom teacher spoke to his extremely loud friend.

"Eh, I guess those are good questions but I want to know about the drawback to his quirk. You saw how after he stopped using the ten-foot form he became a wolf pup. It was so cute! I want to know how long he is in that form and if he is fluffy. What do you think huh all might?" Hizashi asked the symbol of peace who was also in the room watching the events that transpired.

"Huh oh uh I know young Rin has very soft ears," Toshinori spoke up which caused a slack-jawed Hizashi to look at him in disbelief.

"You already know? How!? I want to touch the ears too!" Mic whined before being silenced by Aizawa.

"And how do you know that Toshinori?" Shouta asked in surprise all though he covered it well.

"I met young Rin during his last year at junior high. He is friends with young Midoriya the boy I passed my quirk too." All might told them with a grin.

"Shouta since the wolf boy is going to be in your class can I stop by to pet him at least once. He is so precious. He was the only one to cheer during my presentation." Hizashi pleaded to Shouta who stood up and walked away.

"No," Aizawa responded while Mic cried about how unfair he was being to Toshinori who tried to console him.


	7. Chapter 7: The Acceptance Letter

"Izuku! I got in!" I screamed as I ran at my curly green-haired friend who was waiting for me to catch up to him and when I was close enough I jumped on him.

"Ah, Rin! Don't jump so suddenly! What would have happened if I didn't catch you?" Izuku asked in panic as he held my thighs as I had wrapped my legs around his waist and snuggled my face into his chest.

"Hehe, you would never drop me. You love me too much to drop me." I told him with a giggle as his face flushed red. "Besides if you dropped me I would tell kachan."

"Speaking of kachan," Izuku said with a sweatdrop, "What did you do with him after the practical exam? You said you were going to hang out with him after."

"Oh, I overused my quirk so I was stuck in my wolf pup form. Kachan took me home with him and he let me sleep on his chest until I regained enough energy to transform back. Isn't he nice?" I asked Izuku as my tail wagged at the thought of how nice and considerate kachan was being by letting me sleep on him.

"Uh yeah sure, nice," Izuku mumbled as he let me down and began to walk.

"Oh, where are you going anyways?" I asked him with a tilt of my head.

"All Might said he wanted to meet me at the beach," Izuku said and I gasped.

"He invited you but not me? Izuku does he not like me?" I asked with teary eyes as I thought about all might not like me. "But he pet my ears so he has to like me right?"

"It's ok Rin! It's not like that! All Might just don't have your phone number so he couldn't text you is all!" Izuku yelled in panic and I perked up.

"Then I guess I will just need to give it to him then," I told Izuku with a smile. "That way he can never forget me."

"Yeah do that Rin. Just give him your number so that whenever All MIght needs us he can contact you as well." Izuku said with a sigh as he was able to stop Rin from crying just as they arrived at the beach and saw all might waiting.

"All Might!" IZuku screamed and went running towards him which made all might couch up blood in surprise.

"Bad Izuku!" I screamed as I tackled him into the sand as people looked around.

"All Might? Where?" They questioned.

"Sorry, my friend made a mistake!" I called to them with a wave and they sighed and walked away.

"Good job Rin." All Might told the wolf boy as he pats his head.

"No problem and besides Izuku it's not All MIght it's Smol MIght. There is a difference." I told my friend who was dusting the sand off of himself and All Might choked at Rin's reasoning.

"Congrats on passing you two. You should know I wasn't a judge so I wasn't playing favorites." Smol Might told us as he showed us the newspaper with the article about the clean beach.

"Speaking of favorites. Smol Might you have Izuku's number but didn't ask for mine. That's rude." I told him as I pulled out my phone and handed it to him. "Gimme your number so that you can call or text me when needed instead of sending all messages through Izuku."

"Ah sorry, young Rin I guess I just forgot to get your number." Smol Might said as he typed his number into Rin's phone but chuckled at the lock screen picture which was Alarick holding Rin in his mouth when he was in wolf pup form. The picture was from the first time Rin overused his quirk and Kachan had taken the picture and sent it to Rin.

"So you're a teacher at U.A All Might? That was a shocker." Izuku spoke up and I nodded as Smol Might handed me back my phone and I changed the contact name to Smol Might as he tried to get away with entering All Might.

"I couldn't tell anyone until the school public knowledge. I had planned to look for my successor while I was there." Smol MIght informed us and Izuku looked down at his hands.

"One for all, my body is completely broken after one punch or kick. I just can't wield it." Izuku spoke sadly and I patted his back.

"Well, what did you expect. You can't just gain a quirk suddenly and expect to know how to work it right off the bat." I told him with a chuckle and he looked at me shocked.

"You knew this would happen Rin?!" Izuku questioned me.

"Well yeah. No one has ever been able to control their quirks when they first emerge. Remember kachan when we were younger. He kept exploding things and I refused to let him come near me until he got it under control cause I didn't want him to ruin my ears or tail." I told him and Izuku seemed to understand and Smol Might got our attention again.

"The more you temper your vessel the better you can control the power. Like this." He said as he suddenly transformed into his bigger form and crushed some spray paint cans that were on the floor.

"Woah? All Might! Where did he come from?!" The same people from earlier yelled as they noticed him.

"Crap." All MIght muttered as we began to run away.

"Haha, nice one All Might!" I laughed as we ran off and he sighed.


	8. Chapter 8: Class 1-A

"Hurry up Rin I don't want to be late!" Kachan yelled at me as I rushed down the stairs with my bag to get to kachan who was waiting for me outside my house.

"Sorry Kachan! Heh, everyone thinks you are a punk who would be late to class but you are actually really studious Kachan." I laughed and he flushed red.

"Shut up and let's go. I don't want any of the extras to beat us there." Kachan said as he pulled me along with him to U.A where we had to use our new school id's to get past the security gate.

"This place is so big kachan," I said as I looked around the hallways as he dragged me to class.

"Yeah, yeah whatever it ain't that impressive," Katsuki spoke as we walked into class to see that we were indeed the first people to get to class. We checked the seating arrangement and Kachan cursed.

"Damn it! You are sitting across the room from me." Kachan growled as he saw our names apart from each other.

"Hey calm down look at it this way, even if I'm not next to you I also will be away from Izuku. See." I told him with a sigh as I pointed to Izuku's name who has to sit behind kachan.

"I guess but I can't believe that damn nerd is going to sit behind me and that he even got into this class," Kachan said with a pout as he looked away from me but before I could answer I was tackled.

"Wolf boy!" A girl screamed in my ear making me whimper slightly at the noise.

"M-mina?" I asked shocked as I saw the pink girl from the exam on top of me.

"You remembered! I found out you were the wolf who helped me out after I started asking around." Mina told me.

"Hey, raccoon eyes! Get off of Rin!" Kachan yelled and Mina pouted but helped me up and looked at the seating list.

"Haha! Look's like I get Rin since he sits next to me." Mina laughed as she dragged me away from the fuming Katsuki. "You are so cute Rin! I thought you would look different since your wolf form is so intimidating."

"Ah thank you Mina," I told her with a light blush at being called cute.

"Hey, can I pet you? I really want to touch your ears." Mina asked me and I nodded as I noticed other kids walking in.

"Yes! Oh, they are so soft!" She squealed and I smiled as she pets me as it felt nice.

"Remove your foot from that desk! Such an action is insulting to those who came to U.A before us as well as to the craftsmen who made the desk!" The black/blue-haired kid from the presentation yelled at Kachan who had propted his feet up on his desk.

"Ah, Kachan is causing trouble again," I muttered with a sweatdrop.

"How do you know the angry kid Rin?" Mina asked as she scratched behind my ear and my tail started to thump against the chair.

"Kachan is my childhood friend," I told Mina with a smile.

"Like I care! What middle school are you from you Extra?" Kachan asked the boy and I relaxed into my seat and just let Mina pet me. I almost dozed off before a new voice entered my hearing but it held authority so it made me sit up.

"It took you eight seconds to quite down. Time is a precious resource, you lot aren't very resourceful are you?" The man wearing all black stated before he turned to me and Mina.

"Ashido stop petting Rin you are making his tail thump against the chair." He told us and Mina immediately stopped and that was when I noticed my tail was going at high speed against the chair and I turned to try and grab it to quiet it.

"I'm your homeroom teacher Shouta Aizawa. Pleased to meet you." He informed us as I caught my tail with a grin. "Quickly now change into your gym clothes and head out to the grounds."

I grabbed my gym clothes and headed to the boy's locker room with the other boys in my class.

"Hey Rin! It's me Kirishima." A boy with spiky red hair called out to me.

"Kirishima? You died your hair." I pointed out.

"Yeah, do you like it?" He asked me as he rubbed the back of his neck nervous for the wolf boys response.

"It looks good on you Kirishima. I really like it." I told him and he flushed red.

"Get out of my way you extra's, Rin get over here," Kachan called for me.

"Ah, I will see you outside Kirishima," I told the boy as I made my way to kachan.

"Hey man stop bossing the cute wolf boy around," Kaminari whispered to Katsuki who glared at him.

"Don't tell me how to talk to my friends," Katsuki told the boy off before Rin glomped him.

"Kachan, it feels like forever since I could talk to you," I told my angry friend who patted my head before pushing me off and started to change clothes.

"It hasn't been that long so stop being so dramatic," Kachan told me and I pouted before I started to change as well.

"Hey there my name is Sero, my quirk is tape. What's your name and quirk?" A black-haired boy asked me.

"Oh, my name is Rin. My quirk is wolf that's why I have a tail and ears of a wolf." I told the boy with a smile.

"Hey that's pretty cool and wait aren't you the kid who got first place?" He questioned and I nodded.

"That's right, you got a total of 111 points. Man, you destroyed the rest of us." A blond-haired kid with a black lightning bolt in his hair spoke up. "My name is Kaminari by the way."

"Nice to meet you Kaminari. I didn't mean to crush anyone I just wanted to pass. Besides most of my points are rescue points not villain points so I'm sure the majority of you guys would have beat me if U.A wasn't giving out rescue points." I told them as I scratched my cheek nervous.

"Let's go Rin," Kachan said as he started to drag me outside.

"Ah, I will see you all out here!" I called to them as they looked shocked that kachan just casually took me with him.


	9. Chapter 9: The Quirk Test

"We will be having a test today. A test of your quirks." Aizawa told us and everyone looked shocked besides kachan and me.

"But what about the entrance ceremony?!" A cute brown haired girl asked.

"No time to waste on that stuff if you want to be hero's," Aizawa told us. "U.A is known for its freestyle education system. That applies to teachers as well."

"Softball throwing, standing long jump, the 50-meter dash, endurance running, grip strength, side to side stepping, upper body training, seated toe touch. You did all of these in middle school yes? Your standard no quirks allowed gym tests. This country still insists on prohibiting when calculating the averages of those records. It's not rational. The department of education is just procrastinating." Aizawa told us before locking eyes with me.

"Rin. How far could you throw a softball in middle school?" He asked me and I shrugged.

"50 meters I think. Is that right Kachan?" I asked and he nodded.

"Great now try it with your quirk," Aizawa told me as he tossed me a softball. "Do whatever you want just don't leave the circle." I quickly walked into the circle clutching the softball in my hands as I thought.

"Alarick I will throw the ball to you and once you catch it teleport at least 10 miles out and summon Edon who will do the same and then repeat with Fenris then we can allow the ball to drop," I spoke to Alarick in my mind before I summoned him and he gave me a nod as I threw my arm back. I launched the ball with Alarick running after it and everyone watching in confusion before Alarick caught it and teleported away from their sights.

"48330.3 meters," Aizawa spoke up as the machine he was holding beeped.

"Woah this is awesome!" Someone yelled as I felt my wolves retreat.

"The hero course is great!"

"Awesome you say? You're all hoping to become hero's after three years here and you think it will all be fun and games? Right the one with the lowest score across all eight events will be judged hopeless and will be expelled." Aizawa told us and I stiffened at the thought of not being able to go to school with Kachan, Izuku and now Kirishima, Mina, Kaminari, and Sero.

"Your fates are in our hands," Aizawa told us and I looked at my friends nodding in determination to stay in the hero course. "Welcome, this is the hero course at U.A high!"

Event 1: 50 Meter Dash

I was up against Tenya Ida and as we lined up at the start line I shifted into my wolf form shocking my classmates that haven't yet seen my form.

"You go Rin!" Mina cheered me on.

"Start," Aizawa told us and we both took off with the machine beeping after we crossed the finish line.

"3.04 seconds for Tenya Ida and 3.1 seconds for Rin," Aizawa said as he showed us the machine and I shifted back.

"Ah man Ida you are really fast, I have to train some more," I whined and Ida shook his head while making hand movements.

"Nonsense Rin, you were very fast almost passing me," Ida reassured me.

"Hey, Rin I didn't know you turned into that big of a wolf!" Kirishima shouted.

"Eh but that's not even my biggest form," I told him while my head tilted to the side.

"Not the big- Man that is so manly Rin!" Kirishima shouted as he ruffled my hair making me smile.

Time-Skip

"Go Izuku! I cheered as Izuke was up next to throw the softball.

"Tch. Why cheer that damn nerd on when we all know he is going to fail." Kachan spoke from beside me making me frown in response.

"Don't be mean Kachan, he might just surprise you in the end," I told him and he looked away from me with a huff.

"46 meters," Aizawa spoke up and I tilted my head in confusion.

"But I was trying to use it that time," Izuku muttered.

"I erased your quirk," Aizawa informed him and I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and turned to see All Might hiding around the corner. and I began to wave frantically at him which caught his attention and he waved back before he turned pale.

"Hmm, why is he pale?" I mumbled confused before I felt something wrap around my waist. "Eh?" I questioned before I pulled back really fast and into someone's arms.

"Let's get this over with." I caught Aizawa say as I looked up at him as he held me with one arm and with his other, he applied eye drops to his eyes.

"Ah, hi sensei," I said with a grin and he patted my head in response as the machine in his hand beeped and I peeked at it to see it said 705.3 meters.

"Sensei! I can still move!" Izuku yelled and I smiled at my friend.

"What the hell? Explain yourself Deku!" Kachan screamed which scared Izuku.

"Bad Kachan! No!" I yelled as he blasted himself towards Izuku but was luckily stopped by sensei.

"What the hell is this?" kachan asked surprised as he was in Aizawa's capture weapon.

"Stop using your quirk already. I'm getting dry eye over here." Aizawa commanded and I ran and jumped on Kachan.

"Bad Kachan! You can't attack Izuku!" I yelled at him and he tried to throw me off.

"Get off Rin!" He yelled as I clutched onto him and sensei led the class away towards a screen showing our results.

"Behave Kachan," I told him as I bopped him on the head before jumping off him and skipping towards everyone else.

"Also I was lying about expelling someone," Aizawa told us which freaked everyone out as I tilted my head confused. "That was a rational deception meant to bring out the best in all of you."

"Well, of course, it was a lie. It didn't take much to figure that out." The girl who came in second spoke up making everyone look at her in surprise.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned her which caught everyone's attention. "Sensei was telling the truth about ex- hmp!" I was cut off by being dragged towards sensei by his capture weapon which was around my mouth and waist.

"Class is dismissed," Aizawa spoke up as he walked away while dragging Rin behind him who was pouting.

"It's still hard to believe that someone so cute got first place not only in the entrance exam but also during our quirk test," Kaminari spoke up which gained him a few nods of agreement.

"Hey don't underestimate Rin. He's aiming for the top just like everyone else here." Bakugo told his classmates who looked shocked at his reply. "That just means I need to be better than him if I want to be number one and protect Rin."

Everyone seemed inspired to improve so that they too can protect the cute wolf boy and had the same look of determination all except for one boy.

"Isn't anyone else confused as to why the sensei dragged Rin off with him!" Tenya Iida screamed in confusion which caught Bakugo's attention.

"That bastard better give Rin back!" Bakugo yelled as he ran off in the direction Aizawa went.


End file.
